1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of prevention of skin irritation such as diaper rash and more particularly to prevention and treatment of diaper rash caused by fecal enzymes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Diaper rash is a form of contact dermatitis which afflicts infants whose wet and/or soiled diapers are not promptly changed. Because of the practical impossibility of attending promptly to all of an infant's needs, even those infants receiving a high level of care sometimes suffer from diaper rash.
It has recently come to be understood that the initial stages of some types of diaper rash are the result of skin irritation caused by contact with digestive enzymes present in infant feces, particularly trypsin, chymotrypsin and elastase. These enzymes are proteolytic enzymes produced in the gastrointestinal tract to digest food. In infants, the feces tend to be watery and they contain, among other materials such as bacteria, some amounts of undegraded digestive enzymes. These enzymes, if they remain in contact with the skin for any appreciable period of time have been found to cause an irritation that is uncomfortable in itself and can predispose the skin to infection by microorganisms.
Conventional methods of preventing or alleviating diaper rash have included application of powders to keep the skin dry and creams and ointments to protect the skin from contact with irritants. However diaper rash continues to be a problem for infants and parents.
Similar conditions conducive to skin irritation by proteolytic enzymes present in feces are found in patients having colostomies and the like. Such patients also would benefit from improved treatments to prevent skin irritation due to fecal enzymes.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for additional methods of preventing and treating diaper rash and similar skin irritations.